Harley Book
by 4Edicion
Summary: Harley Quinn x Deadpool (en español)


**Okay se que esto esta echo un desastre todos los capitulos en una pagina y todo pero que pereza separa 23 capitulos, porcierto esto esto tiene ciertas partes personales porque nunca pense subirlo a ninguna parte pero bueno hagan lo que se les de la gana gracias por leer y Dejen reviews porfa ;)**

Capitulo 1

¿Dónde Está La Ciudad Esmeralda?

Era una tarde de invierno, yo leía comics sobre mi personaje favorito Batman, era un comic que involucraba al Joker y a la chica más hermosa de los comics Harley Quinn, en ese tiempo me gustaba el Joker hasta que me encontré como trataba a Harley, me enamore de Harley al instante pero como pensaba yo "es solo un personaje" me decía, pero mi amor por Harley era más grande, en ese tiempo tenía 14 años y ahí me decidí , me propuse a crear una máquina que me mandara al mundo del comic para así poder estar con mi querida Harley, pasaron 5 años desde que comencé a crear la maquina hasta que por fin logre hacer que funcionara yo me dije a mi mismo, "eres un puto genio" me sentía orgulloso empaque una mochila con lo necesario: comics, música, computadora y cosas para recordar el mundo de mierda del que me iba y ahi mismo salte al portal, al cruzar me di cuenta de que "ya no estaba en Kansas"

Capitulo 2

Encontrando el Camino Amarillo

Cuando cruce el portal me di cuenta que no estaba en el universo DC estaba en el universo Marvel y a quien es el primero que veo al llegar al "Superior" Spider-Man yo sabía que era Peter Parker bueno...físicamente mentalmente era Otto Octavius o mejor conocido como Dr. Octopus, el Doc había creado un monstruo, me tomo un momento el darme cuenta que si es que quería ver a mi amada Harley tendría que pedirle ayuda a "Spidey",gracias a que "Spidey había creado lo que el llamaba "Spider-Bots" los cuales el usaba como cámaras encontré una y dirigiéndome a una digo

-Spider-Man se quién eres y si no quieres que los demás lo sepan me veras en el techo del Daily Bugle. yo subo al tejado del edificio a esperarlo estuve esperando 2 horas allí arriba hasta que apareció y dijo con tono arrogante y seguro

-Bien, quien soy debajo de la máscara?

-Peter Parker o debería decir Otto Octavius. Spidey se queda sorprendido y pregunta con ira

-Que quieres de mí?

-Solo 2 cosas Doc, la primera es que me ayude a crear un portal a otro universo

-Y el segundo favor?

-Que me conviertas en Deadpool. El Doc se queda pensando por unos segundos y responde

-Esta bien. le toma al Doc seis semanas en crear la máquina que me convertiría en lo que yo llamo 'Superior Deadpool" pero en lo único en que soy superior al Deadpool original es que yo no parezco un tocino, después de esto el Doc y yo pasamos 1 año creando el portal hacia el universo DC para entonces tenía ya unos 20 años, una vez que el portal estuvo terminado le digo al Doc con gratitud

-Gracias Doc en verdad eres "Superior". el Doc responde con arrogancia

-Lo sé. yo paso por el portal diciéndole hasta nunca a este universo

Capitulo 3

Llegando a Oz

Cuando cruce el portal me encontraba justo donde quería enfrente de la guarida del Joker yo sabía que el Joker debía morir para salvar a Harley, yo entro diciendo con gracia e impaciencia

-Tock tock hay alguien. me encuentro frente a una pantalla con la cara del Joker la cual responde

-Quién eres?

-Tu madre. Respondo con ganas de hacerlo enfadar

-Ha HA hA. la tele se ríe de mi y hace otra pregunta

-Que quieres?

-Vengo a matarte

-Ha hA HA tengo una idea mejor. La tele se apaga y aparece un ejercito de matones yo digo con gracia y seguridad

-Me tomara 10 minutos

10 MINUTOS DESPUES DE UNA DEADPOOL (Deadpool=Masacre)

Al terminar con todos digo

-Ahora bajaras cobarde?

-Ohhh pero yo ya estoy abajo. BAM se escucha un disparo, al Joker riendo HA HA HA(Deadpool tiene un factor tan rápido que le permite curarse de lo que sea), yo me levanto y le digo

-No puedes matar a algo indestructible Joker. El Joker regresa a ver con miedo, el calla mientras yo hablo

-Veras Joker yo estoy aquí solo por una razón y solo una razón no porque alguien me haya contratado es más un asunto personal, veras he visto como tratas a Harley y sinceramente me harte sabes, no me importa a quien mates o lo que hagas en esta ciudad pero me canse de ver lo que le haces a Harley y sinceramente desde lo más profundo de mi corazón eres un hijo de puta. Agarro al Joker y lo tiro contra una pared a mi izquierda y continúo hablando

-Harley se merece algo mejor que tu, alguien que no la trate como basura. Ahí me percate que Harley estaba oyendo todo pero no la veía todavía y añado;

-Sabes yo te venía a matar pero eso no solucionaría el problema o si? sería mejor que lo hiciera ella misma. Harley sale de entre la sombra sollozando mientras dice:

-Tienes razón el me trata peor que a basura no sé cómo fui tan estúpida como para amarle. BAM en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Joker estaba muerto, Harley lloraba en el suelo y yo bueno yo todavía no me creía nada.

Capitulo 4

El Inicio De Una Vida Mejor

Yo consolaba a Harley mientras ella lloraba, lloraba como una niña a la que se le murió su primera **Planta** , ya sabía que hacer tenía que llevarla con Poison Ivy o la Dra. Pamela Isley , pero no sin antes decirle a Harley

-Tranquila, escucha Harley te voy a decir porque estoy aquí, veras yo vine desde muy lejos para salvarte de ese maldito payaso por una razón y solo una razón :Te Amo, y Harley se que acabas de salir de una relación de una forma un tanto... sangrienta. Ella sonríe al tiempo que yo acabo esa frase mientras continuo hablando

-Pero si me dieras una oportunidad yo podri-... ella salta hacia mi mientras dice

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, yo la levanto y me arrodillo y le digo

-Harley serias mi Julieta. ella salta sobre mi mientras me besa y dice

\- !Si!. salimos de ese horrible lugar tomados de la mano yendo hacia la casa de la Dra Pamela Isley dejando toda la tortura de Harley detrás. Llegamos a la casa de la Dra Isley yo toco y responde la Dra. diciendo

-Quien es?

-Un amigo de Harley. la doctora sale rápidamente y le digo

-Dra. Pamela Isley?

-Si esa soy yo que desea

-Mejor que se lo diga ella. Harley sale de detrás mío mientras dice decaída

-Se acabó pelirroja por fin se acabó. Harley calla y yo continuo

-Harley por fin acabo con el payaso. La Dra. corre hacia ella y le dice

-Ohh Harl estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Yo añado:

-Ella también está conmigo ahora. La Dra. me saca de la casa y me dice afuera

-Si le haces daño yo te juro que...

-Lo se lo se Pamela yo nunca le haría daño ella lo es todo para mi

-Mas te vale. Ahí me di cuenta tenia que ver a alguien mas y le pregunto a la Dra

-Pamela, Harley se pude quedar contigo hasta que vuelva

-Claro, pero a donde vas?

-A ver a un amigo

Capitulo 5

Viendo al Mago de Oz

Yo caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndome hacia la mansión Wayne , una vez que llego toco a la puerta y digo:

-Esta el señor Wayne?. Alfred el mayordomo responde

-Quien pregunta?

-Yo Deadpool

-Y sobre que tema necesita hablar con el señor Wayne?

-Sobre su doble vida como Batman. Alfred se sorprende y abre la puerta con prisa, el señor Wayne me esperaba detrás de la puerta y preguntando con rudeza dice

-Como sabes que soy Batman

-Bruce no estoy aquí por eso

-Si no porque?

-Por el Joker

-Y que con él ?

-Está muerto

-Tú lo mataste?. estuve a punto de decirle que no pero eso afectaría a mi querida Harley

-Si fui yo

-Viniste aquí solo por eso o quieres decir algo mas?

-También estoy aquí por Harley

-También está muerta?

-NO, estoy aquí porque quiero hacerme cargo de ella, quiero llevarla por el buen camino y empezar una nueva vida con ella. Al terminar esa frase le cuento a Bruce y a Alfred de donde vine, que hago aquí, al final Bruce dice

-Esta bien te puedes hacer cargo de Harley si prometes que no se meterán en problemas

-Ohh gracias, gracias, Bruce no te arrepentirás. saco mi mochila y le doy los comics de Batman y le pido una ultima cosa

-Bruce necesito una cosa mas de ti

-Qué?

-Dinero quiero llevarme a Harley lo mas lejos posible de Gotham city

-Está bien. Bruce saca su billetera y me da 500.000 dólares .Yo tomo el dinero y se lo agradezco a el y a Alfred y me regreso con Pamela y Harley, al regresar Harley me recibe con un fuerte abrazo y un beso largo y cálido y dice con una cara triste

-Creí que nunca volverías

-Que? Pamela no te dijo que fui a ver a un amigo

-Sí, pero también le dije que probablemente no volverías. interrumpe Pamela

-Enserio no me crees que en verdad la amo si no la amara no hubiera pasado 5 años creando la máquina que me permitiría estar con ella. Al terminar esta frase les cuento todo lo pasado a las chicas cuando termino Pamela, se levanta y dice:

-Tienes razón, Harley estaba equivocada se nota que el es un buen hombre y que de verdad te ama y si tu eres feliz con el yo lo soy

-Gracias pelirroja. Le responde Harley mientras sonríe

-Gracias Pamela te prometo que la protegeré y la amare

Capitulo 6

Un Viaje Al País De Las Maravillas

Con el dinero que Bruce me dio Harley me dijo:

-Porque no vamos a América del Sur

-En mi universo es de donde vengo pero no creo que halla problema si vamos. Le respondo a Harley sin mucha emoción, después de conversar con Harley a donde ir le doy un beso, empacamos y compre dos boletos a nuestro País de las Maravillas.

Viajamos por 6 horas, Harley dormía recostada sobre mis piernas mientras yo me preguntaba :que va a pasar cuando lleguemos? todavía me preguntaba. que día era?, en que año estábamos? pero este tipo de preguntas se borraban de mi mente cuando veía el dulce rostro de Harley mientras dormía, cuando por fin llegamos despierto a Harley con cariño, ella tuvo un día muy pesado y no quería que se levantara molesta, Harley se levanta y pregunta todavía con sueño

-Ya llegamos?

-Si Harley. le respondo con alegría Harley se levanta con un gran bostezo y le digo

-Harley deberías ponerte una chompa aquí hace frio

-Esta bien. Harley agarra su chompa se la pone mientras lo hace yo veo por la ventana y me doy cuenta que estábamos cerca del mar y le digo

-Harley deberías sacarte la chompa aquí hace bastante calor. Harley se saca la chompa mientras se ríe, bajamos del avión mientras yo le preguntaba a Harley

-Trajiste traje de baño?

-Si

-Comida para el camino?

-Si

-Algo para leer?

-Si

-Trajiste todas tus cosas?

-!SI! y tu trajiste tus cosas?

-Siempre, seguimos caminando y Harley pregunta con curiosidad

-Amor que traes en esa mochila que siempre llevas?

-Sabes Harley hace 6 años que no abro esta mochila asi que la verdad no lo y yo seguimos caminando hasta la salida del aeropuerto pero cuando llegamos hay una sorpresa nos esperaba, un hombre tenia un cartón pintado con nuestros nombres yo me acerco hacia el y dice:

-Señor Deadpool y la señorita Quinn

-Si

-El señor Wayne quería que le diera esto. El hombre me da una carta que decía:

A mi buen amigo Deadpool:

"Deadpool espero que estés disfrutando con Harley solo te quería hacer saber que en la ciudad en la que están hay un pent-house a mi nombre ya hace tiempo que no lo uso así que quería dártelo me encargue que lo limpiaran y pintaran a su estilo Rojo/Azul y Rojo/Negro espero que lo disfruten muy pronto los iré a visitar"

con cariño Bruce

yo me sorprendí Bruce nos regalo un pent-house con vista al mar y yo no se lo pedi, mientras yo pensaba Harley pregunta

-Dice que tenemos un pent-house donde vivir y tener una vida tranquila. Harley se emociona tanto con la noticia que empieza a saltar, el hombre muy formalmente dice

-Señor su auto le espera afuera

-Gracias, salimos del aeropuerto con una Harley hiperactiva y una sonrisa en nuestras caras

Capitulo 7

Caminando Por El Jardín De La Alegría

Una vez que volvimos al departamento Harley me pregunto

-Amor podemos viajar al Amazonas

-Harley, el Amazonas no es muy peligroso?

-Si pero es por las **Plantas** y animales y tenemos una amiga que sabe muchos de **Plantas** y es mas **!** es una **Planta!**

 **-** Esta bien pero solo si Ivy nos da algo contra los venenos y que repela a los animales

-Okay solo déjame llamarla. unos minutos después Harley dice:

-Ya esta Ivy, esta preparando el protector contra las **Plantas** y animales

-Y cuando va a estar listo?

-En una semana mas o menos

-Eso nos da tiempo para preparar todo. Una semana después estábamos en el Amazonas Harley y yo caminábamos por el Amazonas la Dra. Isley nos hizo un camino para que no nos perdiéramos, Harley disfrutaba de esto y yo me alegraba de que se sintiera a gusto sin el Payaso pero yo sabia que algo malo podía pasar cuando volviéramos no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que hombres del Joker vinieran por venganza iba a estar listo para terminar con el tormento de Harley pero hasta que eso pase yo solo disfrutaba del amor que ella me daba y de el que yo le daba a ella, disfrutábamos mucho del Amazonas cuando una maleza se abre y aparece la Dra. Isley y dice

-Disfrutando del Amazonas?

-Claro pelirroja. Le responde Harley

-Tienen hambre?

-Claro. Harley y yo respondemos al unísono

-Y que tal hasta ahora?

-Es hermoso tanto plantas como animales. respondo

-Lo se es una pena que el hombre lo quiera destruir. Terminamos de comer y le digo a Ivy

-Gracias Pamela en verdad teníamos hambre

-No hay de que. Seguimos caminando cuando Harley y yo nos comenzamos a sentir mal

-Amor me siento mal

-Yo también Harley .Harley y yo comenzamos a vomitar cuando terminamos seguimos caminando con asco cuando nos topamos con una cabaña Harley dice

-Que diablos hace una cabaña tan adentro en la selva

-No se, quieres entrar a ver que hay?

-Si porque no. Harley y yo nos adentramos en la misteriosa cabaña cuando Harley dice

-Creo que encontré el interruptor. Harley activa el interruptor las luces se encienden mostrando un hermoso lugar con todas las comodidades que encontrarías en la ciudad tanto como televisión, cable una cama entre otros yo me siento en la cama mientras Harley revisaba la cabaña con interés yo pensaba que cosas el Joker le pudo haber hecho me preguntaba si la habría violado pero tenia miedo de como estas preguntas pudieran afectar a Harley así que me las guardo y en cambio le pregunto

-Harley quieres ver que hay en mi mochila?

-!Enserio puedo ver lo que hay dentro!

-Sip

-!YAY!. Yo abro mi mochila y encuentro todo donde lo deje encuentro mi computador, la música que escuchaba en ese tiempo, mis comics (los que no eran de Batman)y basura que me trajo recuerdos del mundo del que me había ido hace 2 años, me concentro mayoritariamente en mi computador mientras Harley revisa lo demás con curiosidad ilimitada cuando prendo mi computador y reviso las carpetas e imágenes que habían me encuentro con una imagen que edite de Harley en ese momento pienso "a Harley le va a gustar esta imagen "y digo

-Harley quieres ver una imagen que yo edite para ti

-!Claro! tu eres el artista que mas me gusta. Yo doy la vuelta al computador para que Harley vea la imagen Harley la analiza por unos segundo y dice

-Me !ENCANTA! me pregunto si me puedo poner de esa manera .Harley que estaba enfrente de mi comienza a tratar de posicionarse como en la imagen mientras yo recordaba porque me había enamorado de ella en primer lugar hace ya muchos años, yo solo suelto el computador de mis manos me levanto y beso a Harley esa noche fue apasionada entre los dos y respondí la pregunta de si el Joker habría o no violado Harley, yo me alegraba ya que el desgraciado solo tenia tiempo para el y nunca para ella así que nunca la toco. Cada minuto que pasaba junto a Harley me enamoraba mucho mas de ella, al día siguiente me levante temprano para poder hacerle el desayuno a Harley me pase unos 20 minutos preparando todo, eran un par de tostadas francesas y café yo levanto a Harley susurrandole al oído

-Buenos días bella durmiente te hice el desayuno. Mientras le doy un beso

-Buenos días amor. Responde Harley con un gran bostezo mientras coge su desayuno y pregunta con curiosidad

-Y el tuyo?

-No he tenido tiempo me levante para hacer tu desayuno

-Gracias amor pero no tienes porque cuidarme tanto piensa en ti un poco

-Si quieres me puedes ayudar a hacer mi desayuno y comemos los dos mientras vemos dibujos animados

-Esta bien. Responde Harley con una gran sonrisa, cocinamos y Harley me ayudo a preparar lo mío era prácticamente lo mismo cuando terminamos de comer nos levantamos lavamos los platos cogimos todas nuestras cosas y salimos de esa cabaña dirigiéndonos de nuevo hacia la ciudad donde nos esperaba un nuevo mundo

Capitulo 8

Descubriendo El Nuevo Mundo

Harley y yo salimos del Amazonas mientras yo recordaba que aquí inventos que en mi mundo solo soñaríamos en ver o crear pero yo no vine a ver inventos yo vine por Amor, por Harley yo pensé que estaba siendo un tanto cruel con ella desde que llegue solo le había contado parte de mi vida pasada así que cuando llegamos al departamento le conté que habían 3 universos DC, Marvel y EDDYV (El De Donde Yo Vengo) le conté que mi verdadero nombre era EJ también le conté que pase un año en el universo Marvel creando el portal que por fin me traería aquí

-Amor sinceramente a mi no me importa de donde vengas o quien eras antes yo amo al hombre que eres ahora y eso no cambiara me responde Harley cuando le termino de contar todo

-Gracias amor. Le di un beso mientras íbamos abrazados hacia el cuarto, al día siguiente Harley se abrió conmigo me conto como una ves casi acaba con Batman y el Joker interviene y casi la mata porque el lo quería matar entre otras cosas horribles que no quiero recordar, Harley lloraba mientras me contaba todo lo que le había hecho el Payaso

-Tranquila amor todo ya paso, el maldito Payaso no volverá

-Lo prometes, prometes que ese maldito nunca volverá?

-Si te lo prometo con todo mi amor. En ese momento llame a Bruce y le pregunte

-Bruce ya cremaron el cuerpo del Joker

-Si ya no queda nada de el no te preocupes por nada el no volverá

-Okay gracias Bruce

-Y que dice?. Pregunta Harley mientras se limpia las lagrimas

-Ya lo quemaron no queda nada de el. Harley cambia sus lagrimas por una sonrisa mientras me besa y me abrasa mientras dice

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi EJ

-Harley no necesito que me lo agradezcas tu amor es suficiente agradecimiento para mi y Te Amo ,Harley tu eres todo para mi y yo lo haría todo por ti pero por favor no llores odio verte llorar

-Nunca mas llorare estando a tu lado, nunca más, seré tratada como menos. Yo beso a Harley en la cabeza y nos vamos a dormir con una sonrisa mientras tenia el pensamiento de "Nunca dejare de amarla"

Capitulo 9

Una Noche Agitada

Mientras Harley dormía escucho un ruido voy a revisar encuentro un par de matones del Joker que venían a vengar al Joker yo agarre unas granadas del miedo se las lance los pobres nunca supieron lo que les esperaba yo jugaba con las sombras para hacerles tener miedo, funciono bien, pero antes de que se fueran alcance a acabar con ellos sin que Harley se despertara antes de irme a dormir escucho otro ruido yo me comenzaba a molestar ya que le dije a Harley que la llevaría a la piscina mañana así que agarro mis katanas y voy a ver, esta vez era en la cocina me di cuenta que ellos no eran matones del Joker eran del Pingüino era un pequeño grupo mato a todo excepto a uno al cual amarro a una silla que había cerca y le digo:

-Dime lo que quiero saber y saldrás vivo de aquí

-Q-que quieres saber?

-Quien te envió

-E-el Pingüino

-Porque? No he hecho nada contra el

-S-si pero el los quiere muertos porque cree que tu quieres ser el nuevo capo de Gotham City

-Claro y por eso me vengo a Latino América, veras vas a ir donde tu jefe y le vas a decir que no quiero saber nada de asuntos de Ghotham y que si vuelvo a ver a uno de sus matones cerca iré a matarlo !Entendido!

-S-si señor

-!Quieres que te lo escriba!

-De p-preferencia s-si se me suelen olvidar las cosas

-!Esta bien!.(grito en voz baja)le escribo en un papel lo que tiene que decir y lo saco a patadas de la casa, tomo un vaso de leche y me dirijo a mi cuarto pero no sin antes otra interrupción mientras pienso "Por favor que sea un jodido gato "cuando voy a ver que sorpresa era un !JODIDO GATO! saco al gato a patadas y cierro puertas y ventanas y me voy a dormir, a la mañana siguiente Harley se levanta antes que yo y grita

-¡QUE CARAJOS PASO AQUÍ! ese grito mortal levanta muertos me levanta voy con prisa a ver que paso y digo:

-Que paso?

-Alguien destruyo la casa, si es que unos matones del pingüino vinieron y queri-...

-Y porque no me levantaste para ayudarte?

-Harley no iba a arriesgar tu vida en algo tan tonto como 5 matones aparte le dije a Pamela que te protegería no importa lo que me pase

-Amor no te das cuenta que a mi también me da miedo perderte. Responde Harley sollozando

-Harley, Harley no llores ya sabes que no me gusta verte triste aparte vas a dañar todo tu maquillaje. Harley responde con una sonrisa mientras me da un beso y le digo

-Ves así está mucho mejor. Le digo mientras le limpio las lágrimas de su cara

Capítulo 10

Nuestra Odisea

Después de limpiar todo Harley y yo íbamos saliendo pero la puerta estaba cerrada la había cerrado ayer en la noche Harley y yo estuvimos 1 hora buscando las llaves de la casa hasta que las encontramos estaban encima de la puerta misma subimos al auto íbamos de camino a la piscina pero en la mitad del camino nos quedamos sin gasolina empujamos el carro hasta la gasolinera que estaba a un kilómetro pusimos gasolina y nos fuimos a la piscina, cuando llegamos a la piscina Harley dice:

-!No por favor como puede estar cerrada la piscina en un sábado!

-Harley no se tu pero yo estoy harto. tomó mis katanas y corto las cadenas de la puerta de la piscina Harley y yo entramos cautelosos para no llamar la atención yo me cambie y me metí al agua mientras Harley se bronceaba después de un rato le digo a Harley

-Amor no quieres meterte a la piscina

-Si yo creo que ya me bronce mucho. Harley salta a la piscina mojando todo, estuvimos en la piscina por lo menos 4/6 horas cuando escuchamos policías Harley y yo nos vestimos y salimos disimuladamente sin dejar rastro a Harley le comenzó a dar hambre así que decidimos en pasar donde el italiano pero cuando llegamos Harley dice

-! No puedo creer esto como puede ser que el italiano haya cerrado me muero del hambre!

-Harley siempre podemos ir al departamento y preparar algo de comida hay

-! Si pero yo quería pizza del italiano!

-Lo se Harley, ven vamos

-Está bien. Harley y yo vamos a nuestro departamento y cuando trato de abrir la puerta

-Qué pasa?. Pregunta Harley con impaciencia

-Nos dejamos la llave adentro

-Vamos a pedir las llaves de repuesto . Harley y yo bajamos con prisa pero cuando fuimos a ver a la gerente ya se había ido Harley sube muy cabreada coge su martillo gigante y rompe la puerta ella entra y dice desde el cuarto

-!Vas a venir o te vas a quedar viendo la puerta !

-Ya voy, ya voy. Entro al departamento con apuro entro al cuarto y Harley estaba ya acostada con mi música puesta yo me pongo pijama apago la luz y me voy a dormir, al día siguiente me despierto y veo en mi mesa de noche un carta que decía

Para Deadpool

"Señor Deadpool le ruego disculpe mi intromisión en su vida con la Señorita Quinn pero no veía otro motivo para matar al Payaso que convertirse en el nuevo "Príncipe Payaso del Crimen" de nuevo le ruego me disculpe por la intromisión en su vida"

Firma: El Pingüino

Me alegraba ver que El Pingüino había entendido el mensaje, al ver a mi izquierda veo a mi hermosa Harley durmiendo yo me levanto y le hago un delicioso desayuno digno de una reina, despierto a Harley diciéndole

-Buenos días bella durmiente te prepare el desayuno

-Y el tuyo?. Dice Harley mientras bosteza

-Aquí mismo. Mientras saco un plato de comida de detrás de mi espalda Harley sonríe y pregunta

-Que vamos a hacer con la puerta?

-Mi amigo ya se ha de ocupar de eso. Harley se levanta de la cama y nos sentamos en la mesa a comer, después de comer le digo

-Harley quieres ver dibujos animados?

-!Siempre!. Harley y yo veíamos la televisión como dos niños con hiperactividad terminamos de ver dibujos animados y salimos a pasear por nuestro País de las Maravillas

Capítulo 11

Reinvención

Mientras paseábamos por nuestro País de las Maravillas Harley me pregunta

-No crees que nuestros trajes están muy gastados?

-Tú crees que deberíamos cambiarlos? le respondo con otra pregunta

-Sí, yo creo que deberíamos reinventar nuestros trajes. yo pensaba "Es cierto esa era la ropa que Harley usaba la noche que mato al payaso" y le respondo

-Tienes razón. Harley y yo nos dirigimos a una tienda de ropa que tenia ropa de colores Rojo/Negro y Rojo/Azul, Harley y yo estuvimos por horas ahi saltando de atuendo en atuendo de talla en talla cuando le digo

-Harley creo que ya encontré el mío. era una gabardina Roja/Negra con capucha con botas y por dentro era mi traje usual

-Yo también encontré el mío. Era un buen atuendo un Short Rojo/Azul una chompa de cuero sin cierre con una pupera, Harley y yo salimos de la tienda después de pagar, a Harley le gustaba su look de payasa y a mi también así que lo mantuvimos cuando salíamos yo me preguntaba "la gente creerá que la estoy manipulando para ganar algo? O solo será que me estoy volviendo loco espera yo ya estoy loco he he" mientras salíamos le digo a Harley

-Amor me alegra que hayas superado al payaso

-No fue muy difícil contigo alado mío y con la ayuda de Ivy y de tu amigo "Secreto" que probablemente tenga mucho dinero y probablemente es Batman si fue muuuy facil

-Como sabes que es Batman?

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta hay cosas del Señor J en el departamento y aparte hay cosas del Espantapájaros como: Granadas del miedo, inyecciones del miedo. entre otros objetos que terminan en miedo y como tiene mucho dinero probablemente sea…Bruce Wayne

-Harley eres psicóloga y todo pero ¡COMO DIABLOS DESCUBRISTE ESO!

-¿¡Estoy en lo cierto!?

-¡SI! . Harley me iba preguntando cientos de preguntas acerca de Bruce yo le respondía mientras me reía

-Y esta casado?

-No

-Tiene hijos?

-Si tiene uno, Harley si sabes que simplemente estas preguntando por Bruce Wayne y no por Batman cierto?

-¡Con quien!. llegamos al departamento para entonces la puerta principal ya estaba arreglada entramos comenzamos a escuchar música pero no era nuestra música Harley pregunta

-¿Dejamos la música prendida?

-No que yo sepa. Seguimos caminando por nuestro departamento y nos dimos cuenta que un lado estaba con luz y el otro no la música por un lado era Heavy metal y la otra era clásica entramos a la sala y hay estaba Dos Caras esperando mientras lanzaba su moneda con un grupo de matones a su alrededor el nos dice

-Buenas tardes señor y señorita Pool

-Te equivocas Dos Caras todavía no nos casamos. le respondo poniendo a Harley detrás de mi

-Oh eso es bueno no vas a tener que morir con ella

-Porque la quieres muerta Dent?(el nombre real de Dos Caras es Harvey Dent)

-Por la deuda que se gano con el Payaso sabes te propongo esto si tiro la moneda y cae del lado bueno retiro la deuda y me voy pero si no ella muere. Dos Caras tira la moneda Harley saca una de mis Katanas y mata a todos sus matones y mantiene la Katana enfrente de Dos Caras la moneda cae encima de la Katana Dos Caras toma la moneda y se va diciendo

-Disfruten su vida juntos…..mientras puedan

Capitulo 12

Un Viernes De Locos

El día comenzó mal Harley y yo habíamos olvidado hacer las compras los dos estábamos molestos pero eso no nos iba a quitar la alegría yo le digo a Harley

-Amor quieres ir a hacer compras?

-Tienes la lista?. Responde Harley

-Si

-Entonces vamos. Dice Harley mientras se levanta de la mesa, Harley y yo teníamos una tradición cuando íbamos a hacer compras partíamos la lista en la mitad y cada uno tomaba un carrito y el que cogía todo primero ganaba y el otro tenia que pagar por todo esa vez todo salió mal, cuando partimos la lista yo fui a coger todo lo de mi lista cuando termine de coger todo lo de mi lista espere a Harley por unos 5 minutos cuando la fui a buscar solo encontré su carrito de compras con una carta la cual decía

"Para Deadpool

Deadpool tal ves sepas quien soy pero sino soy el Sombrerero y rapte a tu amada Harley si la amas tanto como yo amo a mi Alicia vendrás por ella pero si no ella morirá la pregunta es ¿Dónde se esconde un sombrerero en el País de las Maravillas? Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu"

En ese momento solté la carta saque mi teléfono y llame a Bruce

-Halo

-Bruce raptaron a Harley

-Quien?

-El sombrerero

-Se donde esta si quieres yo pue-…

-No, Bruce solo dime donde esta

-El esta en la vieja tienda de sombreros al norte

-Gracias Bruce. Colgué el teléfono pague todo y me dirigí hacia hay, cuando llegue encontré otra nota decía

"Entra si te atreves". Yo entro y me encuentro con una televisión la cual se prende y dice

-Deadpool llegaste pero no va hacer tan fácil como entrar y salir vas a tener que pasar por 3 pruebas

-Que quieres de nosotros Jarvis (el verdadero nombre del sombrerero es Jarvis Tech)

-Oh nada en especial solo quiero probar cuanto la amas o mas bien si en verdad la amas, bien primera prueba: beber veneno

-Oh Jarvis yo esperaba mas de ti. Yo tomo el veneno sin titubear y digo

-Bien ya me acabe la botella siguiente prueba

-Así que no te hace efecto el veneno veamos que haces cuando tengas que ¡CORTARTE UNA PIERNA!

-Enserio eres patético Jarvis ya entiendo porque Alicia no te quería

-¡CALLATE TU NO CONOCIAS A MI ALICIA!. El grita yo saco una de mis Katanas y me corto una pierna y le digo

-Bien ya lo hice siguiente prueba

-¡COMO SIGUES VIVO TE ESTAS DESANGRANDO!

-Si si solo dime que es lo siguiente que tengo que hacer para poder irme con Harley de aquí

-¡Bueno tu lo pediste tendrás que beberte una lata de liquido mas asqueroso, nauseabundo y mortal del planeta! ¡PEPSI!

-Maldito desgraciado. por un momento pensé que no valía la pena tomarse esa cosa por Harley pero estaba loco si no lo hacia no valía la pena dejar morir a mi amada Harley por una cosa tan estúpida, agarro la lata y la bebo sin titubear

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!. grita el sombrerero

-Ahora dame a Harley o te voy a matar

-Esta bien has demostrado que de verdad la amas. una puerta se abre frente a mi y hay estaba Harley atada la desato y la levanto con mis brazos ella estaba sedada la llevo al auto y la llevo con el italiano siempre que Harley no a querido despertar la llevaba con el italiano nada la levantaba como la pizza del italiano cuando llego le digo

-Señor Auditore tiene la "Harley"(íbamos tanto donde el italiano que le puso Harley a una de sus pizza)

-Si signore esta aquí mismo. El italiano saca una pizza grande de detrás me la da y se la acerco a la boca de Harley por un instante creí que no funcionaria pero la reacción de Harley mostro que funcionaba Harley solo mordió la pizza y dijo

-¡Mas!

-En camino principesca. el italiano trajo mas pizza Harley se comió una "Harley" familiar ella sola caminamos de regreso al departamento donde Harley se recostó en la cama y se durmió yo guarde la comida y me fui a dormir

Capitulo 13

La Noche Que Harley Perdono Al Murciélago

Era de noche yo estaba acostumbrado a que alguien interrumpiera durante la noche escucho un ruido era Batman que estaba al pie de la cama y dice susurrando

-Buenas noches Deadpool

-Batsy que haces aquí

-Pasaba por la ciudad y pensé en visitar

-Ah bueno y estabas dando tu ronda nocturna muy lejos de Gotham City verdad

-Bueno sinceramente quería disculparme con Harley por lo que **yo** le he hecho pasar en los pasados años y aparte no quiero bronca con la novia de mi amigo

-Esta bien pero entiende si sobre reacciona. yo despierto a Harley con suavidad y Harley se despierta diciendo

-¡Ah quien mato! Amor porque me levantas son como las 2 de la maña-….que hace el aquí

-Harley Batman vino con la intención de disculparse por lo que te a echo en los pasados años y quería disculparse

-Ah bueno disculpas aceptadas Brucie

-¡Deadpool le dijiste quien soy!?

-Bruce te juro que yo no le eh dicho nada ella lo descubrió completamente sola como a unos dos o tres capítulos atrás

-¿Capítulos de que hablas? Sabes que no me importa bueno eso ya no importa. Harley regreso a dormir mientras Bruce y yo hablábamos Bruce se fue una hora después mientras yo le decía a Harley que **fingía** estar dormida

-Actuaste muy madura con Bats

-Comenzamos una nueva vida que mejor forma de empezar que perdonando a tu mayor enemigo

-Tienes razón Harley tienes razón. le doy un beso y volvemos a dormir

Capitulo 14

Confianza

Al día siguiente Alfred nos despertó diciendo

-Bueno tortolos levántense hoy es un largo dia por vivir. Ni a Harley ni a mi nos gusto eso pero nos levantamos cuando nos levantamos Harley y yo nos sorprendimos de ver a Bruce sentado a la mesa diciendo

-Buenos días tortolos

-Hola Bruce. digo todavía dormido Harley se sienta y por poco se duerme encima de su desayuno yo le sostenía la cabeza mientras hablaba hasta que los instintos de hambre de Harley se activaron y Bruce dijo

-Recuerdan cuando les dije que vería cuando tengo tiempo les vendría a visitar así que ahora de mañana me dije "bueno hoy tengo tiempo libre voy a ir a visitarlos y desayunar con ellos". El termina de hablar y Harley dice con la boca llena

-Buena historia Brucie

-Y díganme quieren ir a hacer algo hoy

-Si la verdad estábamos pensando en ir a ver una película

-Oh genial puedo ir con ustedes?

-Bueno era algo así como de pareja pero no creo que a Harley le importe

-Si me importa. Responde Harley

-Entonces no puedes

-Esta bien Deadpool lo entiendo cosas de pareja

-Bueno gracias por entender y por la comida estuvo deliciosa. Terminamos de comer y me fui con Harley a ver una película cuando llegamos al cine me di cuenta que habían películas del universo DC y de mi universo entramos a la de mi universo por curiosidad pero me di cuenta de que la película era mi historia salgo de la sala de cine mientras corro y grito

-¡NOOOOOOOO!. Harley corre detrás mío mientras me dice que espere yo llego afuera y paro Harley llega y me pregunta con preocupación

-Amor que paso porque saliste así de la película?. yo le respondo respirando con dificultad

-Esa película contaba mi historia

-Y cual es el problema?

-No quiero saber como muero. yo comienzo a sollozar Harley me levanta y me mete al auto y me lleva al departamento donde me consuela, era la primera vez que ella lo hacia desde que llegue a este universo se sentía bien cuando sentías que le importabas a alguien cuando termine de llorar Harley me seco las lagrimas y le dije

-Gracias gracias gracias

-Ahora vez por que siempre te agradezco lo que haces. Yo le respondo con una sonrisa los dos reímos, después Harley me preparo una comida deliciosa comimos mientras veíamos dibujos animados en la sala cubiertos por una manta Harley se queda dormida yo estaba acostumbrado a que alguien interrumpiera por la noche esta vez era un ninja como yo sabia que alguien iba a venir a molestar yo ya lo estaba esperando el ninja iba a matar a Harley cuando le susurro al oído

-Yo de ti no lo haría. El ninja se sorprende se da la vuelta y me clava un cuchillo yo me saco el cuchillo del estomago y se lo clavo en la cabeza el cuerpo iba a caer encima de Harley lo cual iba a ser peor para mi así que alcanzo a agarrar el cuerpo y tirarlo afuera yo levanto a Harley y la llevo al cuarto donde la acuesto y me duermo al lado de ella con el pensamiento "Mañana será un día mejor"

Capítulo 15

Un Día Increíble

Ese día Harley se levanto antes que yo para hacerme el desayuno cuando me vino a despertar me dijo al oído

-Buenos días Pudin. por poco me da un ataque cerebral(Pudin era la forma en la que Harley llamaba al Joker) pero me calme sabia que esa iba a ser la forma natural de Harley de llamarme así que cambio la cara y le digo

-Buenos días amor

-Te hice el desayuno y no te importa que te diga "Pudin" ¿verdad?

-En lo absoluto Harley pero debiste decírmelo antes por poco me da algo, y tu desayuno?. Le pregunto con ironía

-Aquí mismo .dice Harley sacando un plato de comida de detrás de ella la beso y le digo

-Quieres ver dibujos animado mientras desayunamos

-Ya sabes mi respuesta….Pudin. Nos sentamos frente al televisor, todo estaba saliendo bien cuando terminamos de comer le digo a Harley

-Amor quieres ir a la playa. Ella se levanta va al cuarto coge dos toallas y dice

-Roja o Azul?. Salimos del departamento caminamos hacia la playa cuando llegamos me acorde que era verano Harley se da cuenta y me dice

-Yo lo arreglo. Harley camina hacia la orilla de la playa se aclara la voz y grita

-¡TIBUROOOOOOOOON!. La gente sale corriendo del la playa yo me acerco a Harley mientras me rio y le digo

-Buena esa chica. Chocamos los 5 puse todo en su lugar puse música ya que no había nadie y me meto al mar Harley saca sus **2** toallas y se pone bronceador mientras yo me meto al mar, estuve hay un buen rato hasta que veo que unos tipos que no habían escuchado a Harley gritar se le acercan y dicen

-Hola preciosa que haces tan solita aquí quieres que te hagamos compañía. Harley no responde yo salgo del agua y digo

-Harley estos tipos te están molestando

-Si te puedes deshacer de ellos me están tapando el sol. Yo los agarro del cuello y los tiro lo mas lejos posible al mar, Harley y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y nos vamos mientras le digo

-Viste como tire a esos tipos

-Si y viste como se me acercaron tratando de presumir con esas líneas de películas viejas. Harley y yo caminamos hacia la pizzería del italiano donde el italiano nos recibe con un

-Sr. Deadpool les traigo lo de siempre

-Por supuesto

-Molto bene. Responde el italiano mientras se va a hacer la pizza Harley y yo conversábamos y le pregunto

-Harley donde crees que estaremos en 2 años?

-Probablemente casado en el caribe preguntándonos donde estábamos hace 2 años y tu donde crees que estaremos en 2 años

-Bueno no lo había pensado yo creo que podríamos estar casados en alguna parte de Europa

-Como Italia. Dice el italiano mientras llega con la "Harley"

-Italia no había pensado en ir allá en mucho tiempo pero si seria un bonito lugar para pasar la luna de miel

-Oh lo es si se van allá pueden conocer a mi hermano que también tiene una pizzería

-Que dices Harley cuando nos casemos nos vamos a Italia

-Si por que no. Ese día comimos con el italiano cuando terminamos pagamos y nos fuimos al departamento donde nos esperaba una gran sorpresa

Capítulo 16

¿Es Una Nueva Vida?

-¡SORPRESA!. Era Bruce que había organizado una fiesta para celebrar nuestra Nueva Vida se nos acerca y dice

-Deadpool Harley organice esta fiesta para celebrar que tu dejaste tu universo para estar con Harley y Harley es para celebrar que tu vida con el Payaso acabo. Después de que la fiesta se acabara Harley me dice

-¿Es una vida?

-Eso creo, Nuevos amigos, nuevos intereses, nueva casa, nuevo amor. Harley me regresa ver y dice

-Si es una nueva vida. Pero yo sabia que los dos teníamos inseguridades yo sabia la vida que dejaba atrás pero Harley, Harley cambio su vida en un BAM yo tenia la duda ¿ella acepto ser mi Julieta porque me ama? ¿verdad? estas dudas se quemaron cuando Harley me dijo en ese momento

-¡TE AMO!. Ella salto encima de mi mientras me besaba le digo

-Yo también Harley. Nos levantamos y no fuimos al dormitorio con una sonrisa pero todavía me preguntaba algo "¿era este un sueño hermoso o la realidad jugando conmigo?". Pero era una nueva vida borrón y cuenta nueva una pagina en blanco que Harley y yo planeábamos pintarla con nuestro amor ,cariño y confianza yo nunca iba a olvidar el día en que Harley acepto estar a mi lado o el día en el que decidí que la única mujer que yo amaría iba ser a Harley y nada iba a cambiar eso. Durante la noche ya era típico que alguien interrumpiera pero esta vez no era el Pingüino o Dos Caras tampoco era Batman o Poison Ivy era una cara vieja y dañada yo pregunto con curiosidad y sueño

-Quien eres?

-No me recuerdas a la única persona que podía alejarte de Harley. No podía ser no lo creía

-¡Eres el Joker!

-¡Bingo! Pero me temo que no. De pronto la cara del Joker desaparecía cambiaba era Spider-Man no era Batman no…. Espera no era nadie todo era una pesadilla o el efecto del gas del miedo del Espantapájaros

Capitulo 17

Una Bandada De Cuervos

Logro escapar de los efectos del gas miro a mi alrededor no avía nadie solo Harley y yo Harley se levanta y grita

-¡A quien mato!. Yo hiperventilaba como un loco no sabia si avía vuelto a la realidad o no Harley trataba de calmarme le dio un ataque de pánico y me cacheteo yo regreso a la normalidad y digo mientras respiro difícilmente

-Gracias Harley. Harley dice con alivio y alegría

-De nada, pero que te paso?

-El Espantapájaros me afecto con su gas del miedo es eso o solo se abrio una granada del miedo

-Pero yo estaría afectada también

-Entonces si fue el Espantapájaros pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por el y si vuelve no saldrá de aquí. Nos levantamos de la cama pero yo veía la comida como gusanos pero sabia que no era así, así que me siento en la mesa y me como un plato de lo que yo veía eran gusanos pero probablemente era alguna otra cosa asi que comence a comer cuando Harley dice con asco

-Amor que estas comiendo

-Cereal creo

-Esos son gusanos. Después de vomitar todo y de comer algo que si era comida, yo sabia que el Espantapájaros me la había jugado e iba a pagar por eso yo llamo a Bruce y le digo

-Bruce amigo sabes donde se esconde el Espantapájaros

-Claro

-Me puedes hacer un favor y venir y darnos algo contra su gas

-Claro no hay problema. Un rato mas tarde Bruce llega y nos dice

-Bien el Espantapájaros se esconde en una vieja guarida al norte y aquí tienen el suero contra su gas

-Gracias y gracias te lo agradeceremos después con una cena Brucie. Le dice Harley, salimos del departamento y fuimos directo a su guarida cuando llegamos entramos y nos encontramos con el Espantapájaros que nos dice

-Deadpool Harley que sorpresa no los esperaba hasta por lo menos una hora o dos pero podemos empezar ahora. el Espantapájaros nos lanza su gas del miedo y le digo

-Ha tu estúpido gas no va a funcionar con nosotros ahora baja aquí y pelea como un-….

-¡AHHHHHHH!. Harley grita yo reacciono de inmediato y le digo

-¡Harley! que te pasa

-Mi estomago duele

-Espantapájaros si tu tuviste que ver en esto no tendrás ojos para ver el Asilo de Arkham

-Y-yo no tuve nada que ver. Yo levanto a Harley y la llevo al hospital lo mas rápido que puedo con mucho miedo mientras llamo a Bruce

-Bruce tienes que ir rápido al hospital algo le pasa a Harley

-Okay ya voy. Cuelgo el teléfono mientras comienzo a ver todos los escenarios Buenos o Malo

Capitulo 18

Sueño Clandestino

Lleve a Harley al hospital ella gritaba con mucho dolor al punto de llorar la llevaron a la sala de emergencias yo esperaba en la sala de espera mientras lloraba en ese momento Bruce llega y dice

-Esta Harley bien?

-¡NO LO SE!. Le grito mientras lloro y le digo

-¿¡Y si ella muere? que voy a hacer yo vine aquí solo por ella no tengo familia no tengo a nadie mas que a ella! ¿Y si no La vuelvo a ver? ,Y si todo lo que e echo se va a la mierda? No quiero que muera Bruce….No quiero que muera

-Tranquilo Deadpool ella no va a morir eso no va a pasar

-¡COMO LO SABES!. Le grito sin razón o derecho mientras lloro tratando de no caerme de la ira

-Sabes me fui de mi mundo también por esto porque no quería que esto volviera a pasar creí que aquí seria diferente creí que aquí no tendría que pasar por esto. Mientras pienso en lo que le podía pasar a mi amada Harley le digo a Bruce

-No puedo seguir aquí. Salgo del hospital corriendo mientras cambio mi cara de tristeza por una de enojo subo a mi auto y me dirijo a la guarida del Espantapájaros entro a patadas a su guarida ya no me importaba nada y grito

-¡ESPANTAPAJAROS DONDE ESTAS!. el espantapájaros sale con miedo yo lo agarro y le digo

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!. Lo tiro al suelo y le comienzo a golpear golpe tras golpe lo golpe hasta matarlo e igual cuando estaba muerto lo golpeaba no me daba cuenta pero todo estaba lleno de sangre yo estaba cubierto de sangre mientras recordaba todo y me arrepentía de todo me arrepentía de haberme enamorado de Harley me arrepentía de haber venido aquí me arrepentía de cada beso que le había dado a Harley cada abrazo cada muestra de amor me arrepentía de cosas que hice que no hice pero de lo que mas me arrepentía era de….haber nacido mientras yo yacía arrepentido y cubierto de sangre de un Espantapájaros que no sangraba paja Bruce llama y le contesto y el dice

-Harley….Esta muerta. De repente desperté todo era un sueño el único rojo que había cerca era el rojo de las paredes yo veo a mi izquierda con prisa y hay estaba mi Harley durmiendo a mi lado sin molestias mi corazón se tranquilizo Harley dormía como una niña que se había quedado despierta hasta "tarde" yo despierto a Harley y le digo

-Harley quieres casarte conmigo

Capitulo 19

La Propuesta

Cuando el sol salía yo le pregunto a Harley

-Harley te casarías conmigo. Harley aun dormida responde inconscientemente

-Sí. y vuelve a dormir yo sabía que Harley no lo había pensado solo lo dijo y volvió a dormir, yo ya no podía dormir así que me levante me prepare un desayuno comí y le prepare unos pancakes con una propuesta "Harley te casarías conmigo" y levanto a Harley diciendo

-Buenos días amor. le doy su desayuno esperando que Harley lo lea pero olvide la velocidad con la que Harley come, mientras tanto llamo a Pamela y le digo

-Pamela amiga necesito tu ayuda

-Qué?

-Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Harley pero necesito tu ayuda

-Okay y que quieres que haga

-Veras estaba pensando en que tu hicieras crecer unas plantas en Amazonas para cuando pase por arriba con Harley ella lo lea

-Okay puedo hacerlo, algo más?

-Si unas papas fritas y una hamburguesa

-Ha ha ha no molestes Deadpool

-Está bien solo era una broma pero cuento contigo verdad

-Si Deadpool puedes contar conmigo

-Y cuanto te vas a demorar haciendo eso?

-Una o dos horas la puedes entretener hasta eso

-Claro te veo allá. Cuelgo el teléfono y llamo a Bruce

-Bruce amigo me puedes hacer un favor

-Cual

-Puedes llevarme a Harley y a mi en tu helicóptero para ver el amazonas desde arriba

-Claro no problemo

-Okay gracias Bruce. Vuelvo a colgar el teléfono mientras me acerco a Harley temeroso ya que tenia pensado contarle a Harley mi sueño ella era psiquiatra en el Asilo de Arkham así que ella probablemente sepa que paso con mi mente así que me acerco a ella y digo

-Harley amor hoy en la noche tuve una pesadilla brutal y bueno sabía que tú eras psicóloga en Arkham y quería saber si tu podías decirme que diablos le paso a mi mente ayer de noche

-Claro solo dame un momento y le cuentas todo a la buena Doctora. se cambia de ropa a su ropa de psicóloga, mientras me acuesto en el sofá recostado en las piernas de Harley mientras Harley dice

-Bien comienza desde el principio. Le cuento el sueño en lo cual me demoro como una hora cuando termino le digo

-Bueno Harley ese es el sueño pero porque mi subconsciente te imaginaria muriendo

-Probablemente hay partes de ti que no te gustan esas fueron las partes que crearon el sueño para que hagas cambios. Dice Harley con profesionalidad

-Pero el sueño fue tan vivido

-Así suelen ser ese tipo de sueño en los que todavía estas consiente vividos y traumatizantes

-Harley amor podemos tener un descanso de unos 15 minutos

-Claro igual tengo hambre. Me levanto y llamo a Pamela

-Y ya esta listo?

-Si tráela en cualquier momento

-Okay y gracias. Cuelgo el teléfono y le digo a Harley

-Amor quieres ir a comer

-¡Claro!

-Bien vamos conozco un lugar por el Amazonas

-Y como vamos a llegar ahi?

-Bruce nos va a prestar su helicóptero

-Ah okay vamos. una vez que salimos de la casa encontramos a Bruce esperando afuera y dice

-Están listos?

-Sip. Le respondo nos vamos en el auto hasta el helipuerto donde subo con Harley al helicóptero y pasamos por encima del Amazonas donde le digo a Harley

-Amor mira por la ventana

-Que puede haber por la ventana que me-…!OH POR DIOS!. Harley ve por la ventana y ve escrito con plantas y flores

"Harley te casarías conmigo". Y yo le digo

-Y bien Harley que dices

-¡CLARO QUE ME CASO CONTIGO!

Capitulo 20

Planificación Por Una Planta Y Un Murciélago

Después de ir a comer donde el italiano con una celebración digna de Italia según el volvimos al departamento donde tuvimos una noche de pasión al día siguiente Harley se levanta desesperada mientras dice

-¡COMO VAMOS A PLANEAR LA BODA! Hay tantas cosas por hacer: La lista de invitados, el pastel, la madrina, el padrino ¡AHH! El vestido tengo que ver el vestido tengo que llamar a Ivy y decirle que me ayude y y y

-Harley, Harley calma hay tiempo hasta que nos-…

-¡AHH! La fecha de la boda

-Esta bien yo ya tengo la fecha

-¡CUAL!

-20 de Abril

-Si esa es una buena fecha y que día estamos hoy?

-Febrero 15

-Ah entonces si hay tiempo

-Harley porque no haces esto: llamas a Pamela y le dices que ella va a ser tu madrina porque ella va a ser tu madrina ¿verdad?

-Si tienes razón debería ir con la pelirroja y que me ayude con el vestido y tu que vas a hacer hasta mientras?

-Voy a llamar a Bruce a pedirle ayuda con el traje

-Cuando terminemos nos vamos a ver el pastel

-Okay. Harley me da un beso y se va mientras llama a Pamela y se sube al carro, mientras tanto yo llamo a Bruce y le digo

-Oye Batsy me voy a casar con Harley y necesito uno de tus mejores trajes

-Claro

-De preferencia con una corbata roja

-Claro

-Por ultimo y probablemente lo mas importante, será que podrías hacerme una lista de invitados?

-Claro, con una condición

-Cual?

-Que tu seas mi padrino si me caso

-Claro. Pero mientras esto pasaba Harley hablaba con Pamela

-Halo

-Hola pelirroja necesito un favor de ti

-Cual?

-Que me ayudes a conseguir un vestido de bodas

-Claro es lo menos que pudiera hacer como tu madrina porque yo voy a ser tu madrina ¿verdad?

-Si, pero de donde vamos a sacar un vestido de bodas Rojo/Azul

-Harl estas hablando con la ama de las plantas yo te hare tu vestido

-Gracias pelirroja y cuanto te demoras haciendo un vestido

-Una o dos horas

-Quieres ir a tomar algo hasta mientras

-Si, porque no?.

En un bar al otro lado de la ciudad

-Y que te cuentas Brucie

-Nada en realidad Deadpooly todo calmado

-Así que el gran Batman se quiere casar algún día

-Si la verdad es que me gustaría intentarlo

-Lo entiendo

Dos horas mas tarde

-Bueno Bruce nos vemos

-Bueno Pamela nos vemos

-Hola Harley

-Hola Deadpool. Nos damos un beso y los dos nos damos cuenta que el otro estuvo bebiendo y decimos al unísono

-Estuviste bebiendo y donde esta el vestido/traje Bruce/Ivy lo tiene. Los dos nos callamos y nos reímos después de esto nos dirigimos a comprar el pastel mientras le pregunto a Harley

-De que sabor quieres que sea el pastel?

-No se que te parece fresa y mora azul

-Si me gusta la fresa y la mora y que te parece que la cobertura sea Rojo/Negro y Rojo/Azul?

-También me gusta tu idea y que te parece si es que tiene fuegos artificiales?

-Ya sabia que yo hacia bien casándome. Le doy un beso Harley cuando llegamos a la pastelería donde Harley dice

-Tiene pasteles para bodas?

-Si. Responde el dueño

-Bien porque queremos pedir un pastel especial. Harley le dibuja al pastelero como es el pastel mientras yo veo los pasteles cuando terminamos Harley pregunta

-Y cuanto nos va a costar?

-Bueno como es un pastel echo a la medida y muy bien formulado serian unos 2000 dólares

-Okay, amor crees que Bruce nos pueda prestar 2000 dólares?

-Bueno el nos dio un departamento, 500,000 para salir de Gotham y básicamente le hemos pedido todo si, si creo que nos preste 2000 dólares

-Bien y para cuando puede tener el pastel?

-Cuando se van a casar? pregunta el dueño

-20 de Abril

-Tendré el pastel listo para entonces

-Bien le pagamos ahora o después?. Pregunto yo interesado en el tema

-Que les parece esto me dan los 1000 ahora y los otros 1000 después

-Trato. Yo saco mi billetera saco 1000 dólares y nos regresamos al departamento cuando llegamos Harley grita

-¡AHH!

-Y ahora que?. Le pregunto yo con susto

-¡Donde nos vamos a casar!

-Harley olvidas que tenemos un amigo que tiene una mansión

-Si pero y la decoración?

-Amor te olvidas que tenemos una amiga que es la maestra de las plantas(Y que al parecer también hace vestidos) creo que ellos pueden manejar eso por nosotros.

Capitulo 21

Mi Día

Hoy para las demás personas era un 19 de febrero como cualquier otro pero para mi era mi cumpleaños yo dormía cuando Harley se pone encima de mi y me susurra al oído con una delicadeza inconfundible

- _Feliz cumplea_ ños _Pudin_. Yo abro un ojo para ver a Harley analizo a Harley de pies a cabeza sin decir una palabra me giro un poco hacia mi derecha para estar de frente a Harley y suavemente la agarro de los hombros y en los 0,03 milisegundos que me toma cambiar de lugar con Harley y los 0,02 microsegundos que me demoro en darle un beso de 5 minutos la suelto ella estaba sonrojada y le digo

-Te Amo Harley

-Yo también Te Amo. Nos levantamos de la cama Harley me tapa los ojos con sus delicadas manos y me lleva a la cocina donde me suelta y grita

-¡SORPRESA!. Harley me había preparado un pastel que decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños 21 Deadpool"(Por si a alguien le interesa Harley es mayor a mi por 2 años y ella cumple en enero 26) yo si me sorprendí ya que solo le dije a Harley sobre mi cumpleaños pero ahí estaba un enorme pastel pero ella me ama así que preparo toda esta sorpresa para mi ella sola y le pregunto

-Harley invitaste a alguien?

-Nop se que no te gustan las fiestas así que solo estamos tu, yo y este pastel

-Gracias Harley eres la mejor novia del mundo

-Pero aunque estemos solos tu y yo Bruce y Ivy nos mandaron regalos

-Cool

-Y que quieres hacer hoy en tu cumpleaños?

-Bien este es mi plan nos acostamos en la cama vemos películas ,jugamos videojuegos y nos comemos ese hermoso pastel

-Me parece un buen plan. Harley y yo cortamos pastel y nos fuimos al cuarto mientras Harley me dice

-Sabes prepare este pastel con una receta que encontré en tu computador.

13 PELICULAS 5 VIDEOJUEGOS Y 30 PLATOS DE PASTEL DESPUES

-Harley quieres ir a comer donde el italiano

-Si. Cuando llegamos Harley le dice al italiano

-Buongiorno señor Auditore

-Oh bellissima principessa en que te puedo ayudar hoy

-Vera hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novio y tengo esta receta especial para que prepare la pizza. Harley le entrega la receta y el italiano dice

-Oh buona elecion estará lista en un momento. Harley se viene a sentar y le digo

-En cuanto esta la pizza?

-Dijo que iba a estar en un rato

-A bueno ,quieres hacer un concurso de miradas hasta que llegue la pizza?

-Si. Estuvimos 10 minutos jugando hasta que el italiano nos da la pizza y dice

-Buon compleanno signore. Comimos hasta reventar pagamos y volvimos al departamento donde Harley dice

-Me voy a cambiar. Yo veo la televisión hasta que Harley sale y dice coquetamente

- _Pudin ¿quieres echar a andar a tu Harley?._ Y ese fue mi día, una buen día donde nos olvidamos de arreglos de boda

Capitulo 22

La Boda

El día de la boda había llegado Harley estaba mas loca de lo normal lo bueno es que su mejor amiga era una **Planta** que sabia de **Plantas** relajantes, Pamela logro calmar a Harley mientras yo llamo a Bruce y le digo

-Bruce ,amigo tienes mi traje?

-Claro, quieres que te lo lleve?

-Estaba pensando en ir yo a verlo

-Porque?

-Te lo pongo así Harley "no quiere que vea a la novia antes de la boda"

-Oh okay entonces pásate por aquí para ponerte el traje y esperar a que Harley llegue

-Muy bien porque ya estoy aquí ,me puedes abrir la puerta?. Bruce me abre la puerta mientras yo meto el auto lo parquie y me bajo y le digo a Bruce con ironía

-Y donde esta mi traje?. Bruce me lleva dentro de la mansión y me muestra mi traje. Me lo pongo y le digo a Bruce

-Y que tal me queda?

-Perfecto, como dedo en el anillo. Hasta que Harley llegara yo hablo con Bruce

-Y dime Bruce piensas casarte?

-Cuando encuentre a la chica adecuada como lo es Harley para ti

-Y porque no te casas con Selina (Catwomen)

-Bueno ella es una ladrona profesional

-Si pero ella te ama

-Bueno ama a Batman ¿creo?

-Disfruta de tu vida de soltero Bruce

-Te arrepientes de casarte con Harley? Deadpool

-Estas loco Harley es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y espero nunca arrepentirme de eso. Mientras digo estas palabras Pamela llama y dice

-Lo logre al fin lo logre

-Volviste a calmar a Harley?

-Si

-Y Harley esta lista?

-Si ,quieres hablar con ella?

-Si

-Ya te la paso

-Halo

-Hola amor ,estas lista?

-Si y tu como estas?

-Bien, se demoran mucho en llegar?

-No ,llegaremos en unos 10 minutos mas o menos

-Okay amor hasta entonces estate tranquila

-Tratare. Cuelgo el teléfono y ahí me doy cuenta de algo

-¡ME VOY A CASAR!

-Deadpool Deadpool cálmate. Bruce pierde la cabeza y me cachetea mientras dice

-Cálmate de una vez. Cuando vuelvo en mi agarro su mano y le digo

-Gracias Bruce. PAFF. Me cachetea otra vez y digo

-Y eso porque?

-Por si acaso

-A bueno. Escuchamos un auto pitar Harley ya había llegado y me acerco a la ventana a ver cuando Alfred llega y dice

-La Srta. Quinn pide que se aleje de la ventana porque no quiere que la vea antes de la boda

-Gracias Alfred. Yo me alejo de la ventana. La boda empezaba y yo esperaba en el altar cuando Harley aparece en su hermoso vestido Rojo y Azul mientras suena la música y Harley camina hacia el altar con Pamela llevándola del brazo mientras yo recordaba todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar a este hermoso momento: Construir una maquina casi imposible de creer, tener que aguantar la arrogancia del "Superior" Spider-man ,al Joker maltratando a Harley pero por fin lo había logrado por fin todo lo que habría soñado alguna vez lo había conseguido al fin me iba a casar con mi hermosa Harley. Después de eso solo recuerdo a Harley decir "acepto" yo diciendo "acepto" Harley y yo besándonos y sonriendo

Capitulo 23

Luna De Miel En Italia

Después de la boda Harley y yo fuimos a Italia donde el italiano nos dijo que es un hermoso lugar donde ir a pasar la luna de miel y que la pizza era deliciosa a Harley y a mi nos gusto la idea así que fuimos a Italia donde al igual que en nuestro país de las maravillas teníamos un departamento al lado de una pizzería de la cual el dueño era el hermano de nuestro pizzero habitual. Harley y yo disfrutábamos mucho de Italia viendo la torre de piza y conociendo la cultura Italiana, Harley y yo decidimos quedarnos hay por 2 años yo estudiaba para convertirme en chef de pastas pero mientras yo estudiaba Harley aprendía italiano y conocía gente nueva ella conoció a un buen amigo que se llamaba Aratz era un argentino que vivía en Italia era un buen tipo Harley también buscaba recetas para mi, al final yo conseguí mi titulo como chef de pastas y Harley hablaba en italiano como una profesional. Cuando regresamos de Italia Pamela nos esperaba en el aeropuerto con impaciencia Harley y Pamela se abrasaron y comenzaron a hablar mientras yo llevaba las maletas no me molestaba ya que Harley no había hablado con Pamela desde hace 2 años mientras llevo las maletas que eran muy pesadas siento que se alivianaba el peso regreso a ver quien me estaba ayudando era mi buen amigo Bruce yo le agradecía todo lo que hiso por nosotros por tantos años todos nos subimos al auto de Bruce, Harley y Pamela iban atrás contándose cada chisme que habían escuchado en los últimos años mientras Bruce me contaba que había pasado en la Ciudad mientras nosotros no estuvimos la ciudad no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde que me fui llegamos al departamento bajamos todo y nos despedimos de nuestros 2 amigos Harley y yo guardamos todo y nos acostamos en la cama y lo ultimo que dije fue

 _ **TE AMO HARLEY**_

 _ **FIN?**_


End file.
